


Always Worth Watching

by threewalls



Category: Tales of the Abyss
Genre: Anonymous Sex, Community: kink_bingo, F/F, F/M, Fantasy, Gangbang, Prostitution, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-03
Updated: 2010-04-03
Packaged: 2017-10-14 09:33:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/147849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/threewalls/pseuds/threewalls
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><cite>Noir leans forward to stroke a hand over Natalia's hair, brush a few sweat-soaked whisps back from her face. "So, honey, how are you going? You want another one?"</cite></p>
            </blockquote>





	Always Worth Watching

**Author's Note:**

> Post-game setting/spoilers. Assume an AU where not everyone who dies in canon is dead.

A man is fucking a woman face-down on a bed, in a room above a back-street Chokmah dive. She's wearing a black leather cat suit, unzipped all the way down past her arse, unbound breasts rubbing on the rough sheets with every thrust. Her wrists are tied to the bed-posts with silk rope, because that's what she asked for. The man grunts, comes and pull out, throwing his used condom in the trash. Their guy on the door lets him out, and pushes back the next, eager man in the queue, shutting the door in his face.

Noir leans forward to stroke a hand over Natalia's hair, brush a few sweat-soaked whisps back from her face. "So, honey, how are you going? You want another one?"

"Yeah." Natalia smiles and nods into the pillow. She even wriggles her body, all the way to her cute, little toes.

Want a gangbang at short notice, call the Darkwings. Even in Grand Chokmah, Noir knows people, who know people, who know how to get the word out. Asch didn't. Natalia certainly didn't.

Noir thinks about all the cocks she'd seen Natalia take tonight, all the men the princess couldn't even see. Noir wonders how many cocks Natalia had had before tonight. If it was more than one, or maybe two, considering Asch and his twin brother (but would that be two, if they felt the same?). The blond boyfriend wouldn't touch a woman, but maybe Natalia had at least seen his. But not many, Noir would bet, and she never made bets she wouldn't win.

Interesting fantasy for a princess. Interesting to have her husband here guarding the door (York was on the other side, collecting the money). Noir isn't paid to ask those sort of questions, but she isn't exactly paid not to wonder, either.

Asch is, well, they have history, and if Natalia's cut of her earnings is going to charity, the Dark Wing's certainly isn't. But, really, sitting by a pretty, pretty princess getting gangbanged, not a terrible thing. Not at all.

Sure, she's sitting by the bed up near Natalia's face so that she can tell if the girl wants to stop, technically speaking. But for Noir, it isn't the cocks that interest her, but watching Natalia's face while they fuck her. Watching to see which cocks make her open her eyes wide, which make her bite her lip, or grunt when they push in. The way her nipples are never paler than red, erect and begging for teeth. Watching Natalia ease into each new fuck, the time getting less and less before she'd be closing her eyes and just riding it out. Even the way her eyes water, salt-slick trails down the side of her face that Noir just wants to lick.

Noir wonders if Natalia would be up for letting Noir throw a little bit more of her cut of the kitty into the charity pile, if she could straddle the girl and grind her sweaty, tired body down into the bed that so many men had fucked her into before. If she'd let Noir make her come, finally, better than all the nameless, faceless fucks.

Noir presses her thighs together for a minute, and then exhales, the bland game-on smile on her face never wavering. Questions for later, work now.

The next guy drops trousers two steps past the door. He makes eye-contact with Noir, and starts jerking off like he thinks his dick -- is it tenth now?-- is something special. Noir rolls her eyes and pointedly looks away.

"Hey." Asch pushes away from the wall, grabbing the new man's shoulder and pulling him back off the bed. "No condom, no fucking."

They brought condoms and lube here, so no one could make excuses.

"She's just a whore."

The guy doesn't expect Asch to use his grip to turn him again, definitely doesn't expect the punch in his gut. It floors him, and he falls, hobbled by his trousers at his feet. He's probably lucky it only takes one hit.

"No condom, no fucking," Asch says to the queue outside, as he hands the guy's body over to Urushi. This time, no one rushes forward for the closing door.

Noir almost wants to apologise, but doesn't. She wants to think that if this were Nam Cobanda Isle, if she'd had more time to vet candidates, but the thing is, all it takes for a guy to be an arsehole is a guy willing to be an arsehole. And the rest of them to let him. So, they don't.

Noir leans forward so she can whisper, but doesn't touch.

"So, honey, are you good now? Or do you want another one?"

Natalia's smile is less broad, but not gone. And just like Noir can't help noticing that Natalia's fists have unclenched, she can't help thinking that, on this girl, even her tear trails look pretty.

Natalia sniffles, but she nods. "Yeah. I still want another one."


End file.
